


Looking for a co-writer.

by DaemonVI



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonVI/pseuds/DaemonVI
Summary: Sorry folks, but this is just an advertisement looking for a co writer to help bring one of my idea’s to life. It will be a Game of Thrones AU, basically its a ‘Rhaegar won’ fic, i’ll disclose further details at a later point, I will also listen to any ideas you may have, I love speaking with like minded people and brainstorming idea’s, it really helps. Anyway if anyone is interested, comment and leave an email address or a way to contact you.Thanks, DaemonVI





	Looking for a co-writer.

Looking forward to finally getting this idea out my head and on to paper, we’ll screen lol. As I said if anyone’s interested comment and leave me a way to contact you. 

Thanks, again.


End file.
